Wow!
by NYMPHADORA.LOVE
Summary: What happens when the Jonas Brothers stumble upon the Cullen estate?
1. Prologue

WOW!

Prologue

Summary: What happens when the Jonas Brothers get lost and stumble upon the Cullen estate? Rated teen because I am paranoid!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALICE POV

_Wow!_ I had just snapped out of one of my many visions, and man! It was weird!

~Vision Starts~

"Um, excuse me miss, would you happen to know the way back to the highway?" said one of the three brunette teenage boys standing in front of me.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! IT'S THE FLIPPING JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!! Screamed Bella with pure delight.

~End of vision~

_Oh god!_

"Wow", Edward says from across the room.

"I know! This should be an interesting day…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story. I had originally wanted to write something a little more I don't know deep. But this just came to me and I HAD to write it because I thought it might be funny. Well, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Don't Panic!

Chapter 1

~Don't Panic~

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters, the Jonas brothers, or Hannah Montana because if I did I would be shopping right now instead of typing 

Emmett POV

"Hey can you two stop with the freaky mind games already!!!"

"Yeah seriously, it's starting to get really annoying!" replied Rose, my beautiful wife, from the living room where she was watching her reflection in the television screen. You've got to love my Rosie.

"Ewww! I think I'm going to barf!" screamed Edward "Just sop right there Emmett!"

"Shut up Edward! I can do whatever I please!"

"Ohhh so that where all the mushy love waves are coming from!" sighed Jasper.

_Crap! I forgot about Jasper…Oh well._

"Ok, ummm, well, wait! What was Alice saying! Come on! Tell us or you will find your cars at the bottom of the ocean tomorrow!"

"Oh, I don't see that happening." Laughed Alice

_Damn her and her future seeing self!_

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Cram it Edward!"

"Oh come on don't be like that…"

"Well, I am going to be like that unless you tell me what the hell is going on around here!"

"Oh poor, naïve Emmett. I highly doubt that everyone will forgive us if we tell you." Explained Alice

"What!? Why?!"

"Oh believe me, you will understand later!" Edward laughed

Edward POV

_No, I'm sure that you thought my darling Bella was bad in Alice's vision, right? Well she is not even close to how bad Emmett is! Just getting him thinking about the Jonas Brothers makes all hell break loose! He is like a deranged fan girl on crack!_

~Flashback~

Rose: Alice, do you think I should buy the new Jonas Brothers cd?

Emmett: Oh, I'm burning up, burning up for you baby!

Rose/Alice: Shut up!! This is almost as bad when we brought up Hannah Montana!

Emmett: Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout everybody has them days! Nobodies perfect! I go-

Carlisle: Not again! Who the hell brought up pop icons around Emmett AGAIN!!!!

~ End of Flashback~

NO!!!!!! Alice don't you dare say anything!!

Too late…

Remember… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Please, please, pretty please!!! ( with sugar and sprinkles and cherries! Oh my!!  ) Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Family Meeting

Chapter 2

~Family Meeting~

Once again I own nothing.  God why does everyone have to rub it in!!! Well anyway at least I own this fanfic! Sorry that it took a little while and that it is kind of short but I promise that it will get better as I get into the part with the Jonas brothers! Love ya!!

Alice POV

In under a minute the entire Cullen family had gathered in the living room awaiting the news Edward and I had to share. This is not going to end well. And believe me; I don't have to be a psychic to know that.

Edward POV

"Well, Alice saw that we would be having an unexpected guest visiting from out of town today."

"Wait is Mike Newton coming!" screamed Bella

"Don't worry Bella, if he does I will be waiting to pound his face so hard he won't remember who his mom is!" laughed Emmett.

Once again WOW! Emmett can't even go 5 minutes without trying to find a way to get into a fight!

"Wait is Charlotte and Peter coming!" asked Jasper excitedly.

"Ummm, not quite…"

"It is someone we have all heard of but none of us have ever met. Though I'm quite sure that Emmett and Bella will very happy when they arrive."

"Ecstatic." said Alice flatly.

I wonder why she is acting like- ohhhhh! I see now. Since Emmett and Bella are going to be so ecstatic Jasper is going to go INSANE!!! Haha I can't wait for that part. I'll never let him live this down!

"Hey!!!"

Uh oh, Alice saw my plan… Oh well I still can't let this golden opportunity slip away  mwahahaha!

"Well, I guess we should just tell them." suggested Alice.

"Ok fine… The Jo-"

DING-DONG!!!

OH CRAP!! THIS CAN NOT BE GOOD!

Kate here!

I want to thank everyone for reading this! If you have any ideas you can send them to me and I will defiantly think about them. (and of course I would give you full credit.) Don't forget to please, please REVIEW!!!!!! I promise that I will love you forever! Thank you to those who already have! When I see a review it makes me want to write even more because I know that there are people supporting me! So if you want to see more then review and you will probably see it sooner!  Well anyways I love you guys!

PEACE, LOVE, AND HAPPINESS!!!


	4. OH MY JONAS!

Chapter 3

Oh My Jonas

Ok, so here is why I couldn't update for sooooo long. First of all, I went to a sleep away camp for a week. Yes it was fun but there were no private showers, no cute guys, and worst of all no computers. Also I am in Pennsylvania at my grandparent's farm and they have a really bad connection so my laptop wasn't working. And finally my grandfather has decided to allow me to use his computer so Hoorayy!! So here is for all my fans and those who have reviewed. This goes out to you!! (oh and this is going to be a double update since it took me so long to get back to you guys. Sorry again.

3 SECREATLYALICECULLEN

Bella POV

"I'll get it" I said

"NOOOOO!" screamed Alice and Edward at the same time

But it was too late…

Three handsome brunette boys stood before me. Holy Crap! I think my mind is going to blow up!! OMG!! OMG!!

Emmett POV

OH MY JONAS!!! OH MY JONAS!!! OH MY JONAS!!!! *BREATHE, BREATHE*

Edward POV

He is such a moron! The look on his face is even more star struck than his thoughts!!!

Carlisle POV

NOT AGAIN!!! WHAT IS THIS FAMILY'S PROBLEM!!

Bella POV

"Ummmm, excuse me, do you know the way back to the highway?" asked the youngest brunette.

"OH MY FREACKIN' GOD!!! IT'S THE FLIPPING JONAS BROTHERS!!!!" Finally my mind made words that actually make sense!! Yea me!

"Yes Bella it is, now no need to go all fan girl-ish on us now. I think that Emmett and Jasper have that department covered." Said Alice ruefully

Alice POV

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is my family, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward. You must be Kevin, Joe, and Nick. It's so nice to me-."

"Oh my gosh! Will you sign my CD? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?!? I am like your biggest fan!!" squealed Emmett

"Umm ok." Said Nick hesitantly

"No I am your biggest fan! I sign mine first! Screamed Jasper

"Come on Jazzy, you don't even have one of their Cd's!" I tried to reason.

"Then I'll go buy one!!"

"Umm, how about I take Jasper somewhere, umm far away perhaps." Suggested Carlisle

My eyes glazed over for a few seconds before my vision ended. "Good plan." And with that Carlisle began to drag Jasper away.

"You'll never take a live copper!!!"

"Oh shut it Jasper! I'm not the police!"

"Yes you are!! You're the Po-Po!"

Oh god! I'll never live this down!

"Yepp." Answered Edward

I mentally gave him the finger and he just smiled. _Great!_

I looked over to find Nick and Kevin holding in their laughter just barely.

"Wow… you have an interesting family." Said Joe

"Oh we know. Why don't you boys come in." suggested Esme

"Um, sure we have time guys. What's a better way than to spend it with our fans? " Pleaded Kevin

Oh why does Esme have to be so nice????

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!! And remember if you love me you will review!! Even if you don't love me please review!!! Haha thanks and again I love you guys who read my work!!!

3 SECREATLYALICECULLEN


	5. We are One Messed up Family

Chapter Four

We are One Messed up Family!

Here just like I promised my second update! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!! Please I will be your best friend!!!!  Oh and once again I don't own twilight or the Jobros so there you happy now!!!

Rosalie POV

Uhhhh! It is sooooooooooooooooo annoying to have an unexpected guest! Especially some one famous like the Jonas Brothers! Alice and Edward should have told us sooner because now of course I don't look super wow-tastic like I should! I mean I totally looked Hawt time 10 but that's just not good enough!!!

I looked up to find Edward stifling a laugh. Ok, now no one and I mean NO ONE, makes fun of my style crisis!! I need to remember to mentally cuss him out later! I'm sure he will like that!

*Snicker* "Alice already tried that today!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Um, excuse me?" said Joe

"Oh I am so sorry I would never tell you to shut up Joe." I sighed as I batted my long eye lashes at him.

All he did was stare. Bad plan…

"Dude get away from my girlfriend!!" bellowed Emmett

"Your girlfriend!?! I thought you guys were a family!?!"

"Sorry guys we are all adopted. And unavailable" Alice added with a smile

"Oh" sighed a disappointed Nick

"Its ok Nick, we can still be friends!"

"OK!!!"

"So, if you don't mind what is it like touring?" asked Bella shyly

"You know its fun…hanging out with your brother, doing what you love, and all the fan girls you could dream of!" said Kevin wistfully. "Good times, good times."

"Wait Kevin, aren't you engaged!?!"

"Um, yea but you know. Boys will be boys…"

"Sureeeee."

"Well maybe we shou-"

"Noooooooooooooo!!!! Please, Please, Please with sugar and sprinkles on top sign my friggin' CD!?!?!?!"

Oh no! Jasper got away from Carlisle… Defiantly not good!!!

Well, I hope you like it. If you did or have any ideas or constructive criticism please, please, please with sugar and sprinkles review!!!  Also for the next chapter tell me if you think that I should have one of them bring up Nick's past relationship with Miley Cyrus and have him have an emotional melt down. I think it would be funny because it would affect Jasper too. Lol Well you know the drill review, review, and still more reviewing!!! Love ya guys!

3 SCREATLYALICECULLEN


	6. Never Again

Chapter 5

Never Again

Hey everyone! Kate (secretlyalicecullen) here! What's up!? You liking the story so far? I hope so! Sorry again for the wait hope you like so here! Oh and I don't own anything once again!

Jasper POV

OK, I will do whatever the hell it takes to get my non-existent CD signed! I need a plan!!

"I'll be right back…"

Alice POV

My eyes glazed over for about half a second, but that was enough.

"Jasper, NO!"

Edward POV

Oh god, not again… This is almost as bad as that one time that Miley Cyrus was headlining that tour in Seattle.

~Flashback~ (wow we have a lot of flashbacks!)

"Hehehehe" giggled Jasper as he snuck onto the back of the Hannah Montana's tour bus with Emmett right behind him. They jumped on the back right as it started to move.

"You hell raisers get your asses back here!" yelled a very manly sounding women security guard

This of course made Emmett and Jasper start cracking up so hard.

*CRASH!!!*

"Oh shit!" yelled Carlisle

"They made the damn bus crash!!!!"

Now, Carlisle hardly ever cusses but believe me he was pissed!!

~Flashback~

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Does he always do this?" asked Kevin

"Yeah pretty much, he has a disease that manipulates voices in his head. He has problems. No one wanted him so Carlisle took him in." explained Rosalie

Oh great! Now I sound like I need a team of doctors or therapists or even a strait jacket!! Just what I need! Hahaha I wonder what it would be like to be in a strait jacket… hmmm…

"Awe! I want to be with him!"

"See Rose I do have someone who wants me!"

"I wish M-Miley still loved me… or at least Selena…"

Oh no! Here it com-

"Ahhhhh! Why me why did they have to leave!!!"

Emmett POV

Wow and I thought that Joe was the pussy for crying on stage but I guess all a long it was Nick… God is he crying!!! Dude he is like weeping!!!

Haha weeping is a funny word… you know what else is a funny word? PIE!!!

Edward POV

Just leave it to Emmett to ruin a moment! I mean seriously pie!?!? What kind of word is th-

*POP!!!*

"Jazzy no!!!" screamed Alice from outside

Man he actually pulled it off! SWEET!!

Well there you go!! I hope you liked it! You know the drill review, review, review!!! If you do I might mention you in my next chappy! Hope you guys thought it was good! It was on of my favorite chapters to come up with but it took a really long time to type but it was worth it!! So here I will update soon!! PROMISE!!!!


	7. What's wrong with normal people!

**Chapter 6**

**Oh god what's wrong with normal people?!?!?**

**Ok guys, I know its been a while… ok a long while but I am updating now so be happy!!! Lol I am a big loser but I have a list of excuses (again!) So anyway ok so I started 8th**** grade and so I am soooooooooo busy with homework because I am taking a 10****th**** grade class in 8****th****. Boy I don't like it though because its geometry. (snore!) And also I had EXTREME writers block but thanks to Total Twilight Fanatic 212 it is dead and gone!!! That's why this chapter is dedicated to her!! She is amazing check out her profile!! Her stories Family Bonding? And American Idol are insanely hilarious!! Check them out and laugh!!! Ok so back to my list, I was also sick and missed school for 2 days and wanted to update but was too sickly and lazy to do so. Well anyway for all my die hard fans!**

**Princess1996 has been reviewing me the whole story so I want to thank her for her support! Also bull riding lover gave me the tire idea and OMECTWiLIGHTer wanted to be in this chapter so try to guess where she comes in****. Anyway here you go! OH GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH NORMAL PEOPLE!!!**

**Alice POV**

**I can' believe he just did that!!!!**

"_**I wish M-Miley still wanted me, or at least Selena!" cried Nick**_

"_**Ahhhhhhh! No body wants me!!!! What's the point of living!!!!" yells Jasper**_

_**He tosses a knife which pops one of the tour buses tires and kicks the other one.**_

_**POP!**_

"_**No Jasper wait!!"**_

**Edward POV **

"**What the crap was that!?!?!?" asks a very frightened Joe**

"**I don't care all girls hate me!!!"**

"**Not your fans!" smiles Bella**

"**Dude have you ever tried dating a normal chicks?" suggests Emmett**

***slap* "Oh sorry Rose…"**

**But seriously what is wrong with normal people? I mean Bella's pretty normal. Well except for the part where she is in love with a 100+ vampire… Oh maybe she isn't that normal…**

"**Yeah he did once… but it didn't end well" shudders Kevin**

"**What was her name?"**

"**Macey McCarty. Nick really liked her but she moved away and they couldn't pull off that whole long distance relationship thing. It totally destroyed him…"**

"**Awwwwweee! It's ok Nick!" yells Bella as she runs up and gives Nick a hug.**

"**Wow thanks Bella. Its just so hard to be away from the one you love and now even my second best Miley hates me!!! WAHHHH!"**

"**Don't worry it will all work out in the end"**

"**You really think so?" **

"**I know so!" Says Bella as she gives him a kiss on the cheek!!!!**

"**WTF!! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" screams a pissed of Edward**

**Duh duh duh!!! How's that for a cliffhanger? Well it won't be a cliffhanger for long cause I am starting the next chapter right after I post this one. Once again sorry for the long wait! I was going to make this a longer chapter but I thought maybe you would want it now! So here it is! Oh and Me and my little minions (the Cullen's) fell very bad for not updating so to make us happier press that little button at the bottom. Yeah that one! Now leave my a nice little review and we will be sooooooooooo very happy! Thanks you guys! Next chapter coming very soon!**


	8. Since When are we Cannibals!

Chapter 7

Since when are we cannibals?!?!

I'M BACK! I just know that you all are very, very happy that this chapter is up! Sorry once again for the late chapter but I never really notice how busy I am until I realize that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Also a girl in my class tried to commit suicide at school and is now in the hospital so I have been worried about her also. So once again sorry! Now also once again, Total Twilight Fantic 212 helped me write this one due to her brilliance when I had writers block :] So here we go! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and I want to thank OMECTWILIGHTer for helping me get back on track! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I owe you big time!!!:]

Edward POV

This is sooooooo not right! I must be dreaming! Oh wait I can't sleep… So this is actually happening!?!?!

Ok this Jobro is going down!

"Get away from her!"

"What!?! She's the one who kissed me!" squeaks a petrified Nick from the corner of the room

"I am going to get you!"

"Wow! Edward don't make this harder than it has to be!"

"Shut up, Emmett!"

"Hey!"

In walks Alice with holes in her bright sparkly, sequined red shirt and dark wash skinny jeans, which were really cute except for the fact that they were now destroyed, due to accidentally running through a thorn bush in Esme's garden.

"Emmett just let him go you will enjoy this, believe me …"

"Alice what happened?" cries Esme

"Alice I would run." says Emmett

"Alice! What did you do to my garden!?!?!?!" screams Esme from outside in large garden with every color of flower you could imagine!

"Esme how do you know its me? Wouldn't it be more likely that it was Emmett?" says Alice in her I-am-a-perfect-angel-so-no-one-can-touch-me-or-I-will-kick-their-ass voice, yep that one.

"Well Alice dear, I would usually agree with you but, …"

"Hey!!! Wait, What? That is soooooo not fair! MOM!!!"

"Um, but like I was saying, Alice you can't just pull that crap with me! You have to know that I soooooo wasn't born yesterday! I found red sequins in my garden so it had to be you!"

"Shoot…"

"Like I said Alice I would run."

"Wow where did all that air come from?"

"Oh right!!! You!"

"AHHHHH!!! Save me!!!!" screams Nick from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"Hahaha I can't believe that you ACTUALLY thought you could hide behind that!"

"AHHH! How did you find me!?!?!"

"YOU ARE A LOSER!!!"

"Emmett cram it!"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"W-what are you going to do to us?"

"Yeah, you aren't cannibals, are you?" squeaked Kevin.

Wow! I wonder what would happen if I said yes???

_HAHAHAHAHA!!! DO IT EDWARD!!!_

OK Alice is in my head telling me to do it… hmmmm.

"Actually we are cannibals."

"What!?!?!?!"

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was soooo long coming! My bad! Hope you will forgive me ! Pleaseeeee! Ok I will know you forgive me if you click that little button that says review! It will make me happy:] Thanks for reading!!! Luvv you guys!

~3 SECRETLYALICECULLEN


	9. PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note**

**(PLEASE READ!!!)**

**Dear readers,**

**I'M SORRY! I KNOW YOU HATE THEM BUT PLEASE READ!!!**

**I enjoy writing this story but it is difficult to decide what to right when I am getting no feedback from you guys. I only got 1 review on my last chapter so please review. If you have any ideas at all leave it in a review and it might end up in the story! I will update faster if I get reviews from you guys. Please, I need an incentive to continue writing:] If you love me (or you could hate me and love the story) please review! It helps sooooooooo much!!! Don't forget to send ideas also!!!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~SECRETLYALICECULLEN**


End file.
